fnvfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Zona contaminata selvaggia
è uno dei tratti di Fallout: New Vegas. Descrizione Con questo tratto nel gioco verranno aggiunti dei contenuti "insoliti", nuovi luoghi, incontri casuali e dialoghi, rendendo l'esperienza del giocatore meno seria ma più divertente. Ogni volta che il gioco attiverà il tratto, comparirà a schermo un messaggio "...". Elenco incontri casuali Quel frigorifero era una trappola mortale! A sud est di Goodsprings si può trovare un frigorifero con dentro uno scheletro e un fedora. E' un riferimento alla scena del film "Indiana Jones e il regno del teschio di cristallo" in cui l'archeologo, per ripararsi da un'esplosione nucleare, si richiude in un frigorifero UFO! UFO! Nei pressi della Fattoria Horowitz, quello che sembra un accampamento è in realtà un'astronave aliena schiantata, simile alla navicella in Fallout 3 che attiva Mothership Zeta. Sul posto ci saranno tre alieni, uno dei quali sarà in possesso del Blaster e di 100 munizioni aliene, mentre gli altri avranno dei Fucile laser a tr. raggio. Cosa c'è, ragazzo? Casualmente è possibile ottenere un segnalino sul radar da Rex, quando esso fa parte dei seguaci del giocatore. Dopo che il cybercane avrà esclamato "auu!", il Corriere capirà immediatamente che un certo Jimmy è caduto in un pozzo e, recandosi sul posto, scoprirà i suoi resti, assieme al fucile unico Fuc. ar. c. LE Abilene Kid, un cappello da cowboy in pelle greggia e un super stimpak. Si tratta di un riferimento a Fallout 2, dove il Chosen One sta cercando un ragazzo di nome Jonny e viene a sapere che è caduto in un pozzo assieme al suo cane Laddie. Entrambi gli eventi sono una citazione alla serietv del 1954 Lessie, in cui il coprotagonista Timmy viene frequentemente salvato dal suo fido cane. Banda delle nonnette WW di Freeside Lasciando la Cerulean Robotics, un gruppo di quattro anziane, vestite in abiti formali prebellici, attaccherà il Corriere, armate di coltelli e mattarelli. Questa è una citazione allo sketch comico dei Monty Python Hell's Grannies. Ti stai avvicinando troppo! A Camp McCarran, Silus si lascerà sfuggire la frase "Ti stai avvicinando troppo!" ("You're getting too close, shamus!" ), una frase famosa del videogioco della serie Carmen Sandiego. Roditori insolitamente grandi Nelle Fogne di New Vegas, nella Caverna di Broc Flower e nel Vault 11 è possibile imbattersi in roditori insolitamente grandi. Anche in Fallout 2 sono presenti dei roditori insolitamente grandi a Klamath. Questo è un riferimento al romanzo di W. Goldman e dal film omonimo La storia fantastica (The Princess Bride), dove il Fire Swamp è infestato da ratti insolitamente grandi. Owen e Beru In una casa a Nipton si possono trovare gli scheletri carbonizzati di due persone, uno di nome Beru e l'altro di nome Owen. Questo è un riferimento a Own e Beru, i genitori di Luke Skywalker, protagonista del film Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza, i genitori del quale sono stati bruciati vivi. Romanes Eunt Domus A Cottonwood Cove è possibile leggere su un edificio la scritta spray "ROMANES EUNT DOMUS" (I Romani tornino a casa). E' citazione al The Life of Brian dei Monty Python; una frase simile si trova sul muro di una delle torri di Hoover Dam che dice "Legion go home". Investigatore morto Durante le indagini sulla White Glove Society all'Ultra-Luxe, il Corriere potrebbe trovare il cadavere di un certo Crusoe, dagli evidenti capelli rossi e occhiali da sole neri: è un possibile riferimento a David Caruso, il famoso investigatore delle serie tv CSI: Miami. Vivo o morto, tu vieni con me Nella missione Oltre il manzo, se si sceglie di uccidere Heck Gunderson, il Securitron venuto ad arrestarlo dirà "Vivo o morto, tu vieni con me." ("Dead or alive, you're coming with me."), prima di neutralizzarlo con il suo raggio laser. The One Nei pressi della Gola del diavolo, in un'area densamente radioattiva, è possibile trovare una testa nucleare inesplosa. Johnny Five-Aces Aiutando un mercante poco a sud di Goodsprings, il Corriere dovrà inoltrarsi fino ad un promontorio per cercare una ragazza scomparsa: sul posto però troverà il cadavere di un certo Johnny, vicino ad una brocca di vetro, cinque assi su un tavolino e quattro balle rosse. E' un riferimento al gioco, mai pubblicato, Zybourne Clock. Vengono fuori dalle fottute pareti La stazione radio d'emergenza RNC trasmetterà le frasi come "È fatta, gente! Fine partita, fine partita!" o "vengono fuori dalle fottute pareti", durante la battaglia finale su Hoover Dam. Sono un ambasciatore, non un dottore L'Ambasciatore Dennis Crocker, discutendo dei King, potrebbe esclamare "Dannazione, sono un ambasciatore, non un dottore. Dovrai trovare un altro modo." ("I'm a doctor, not a {type of profession}"), una frase che Leonard "Bones" McCoy dice spesso nella serie tv Granate a frammentazione sacra Dentro la cripta di una chiesa a Camp Searchlight ci sono tre Granate a frammentazione sacra, un riferimento a Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Donnie & Marie Attaccando i cani di Motor-Runner, Ghash Bone e Ghash Bone, egli esclamerà "Ottimo. È un po' che non faccio un bel combattimento e sono secoli che Donnie e Marie non hanno niente in cui affondare i denti!", un riferimento alla serietv degli anni '70 Donny & Marie. Pimp-Boy 3 miliardi Il Pimp-Boy 3 miliardi emetterà un suono caratteristico. Sig. New Vegas Il Sig. New Vegas spesso finirà la trasmissione dicendo "Mantieniti in forma, New Vegas." ("Stay classy, New Vegas"), citando il film Anchorman, in cui Ron Burgundy dice la frase "You stay classy, San Diego". Un'altra frase che dirà spesso è "Mojave, ci sono altri problemi?" ("Mojave, mo' problems, am I right?"), un riferimento alla canzone di The Notorious B.I.G. Mo' Money, Mo' Problems. Sterminare! In combattimento i Securitron di guardia al Cancello settentrionale della Strip potrebbero esclamare "Stermina!" ("Exterminate!"), la tipica frase usata dai Dalek ("Sterminare! Sterminare!") in Doctor Who. Witch! Witch! (Al momento confemato solo nel gioco in inglese) Se si ottiene l'infamia di Freeside, alcuni residenti potrebbero dare la caccia al Corriere esclamando ""Witch! Witch! You should be burned for all the people you've turned into newts!"". Questo è un riferimento ad uno sketch in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Sei davvero un cane In risposta ad un'avanche di un King, Cass potrebbe rispondere "Sei davvero un cane." ("ain't nothing but a hound dog"), una citazione alla canzone Ain't nothing but a hound dog di Big Mama Thorton, resa poi famosa da Elivis Presley. Note * E' possibile ottenere tutti gli incontri casuali anche se si seleziona questo tratto dall'Autodoc del Pozzo; tuttavia non sarà possibile procurarsi il Blaster alieno se si ha già preso il YCS/186 * Anche i cretidi del gioco saranno modificati, rendendoli più "insoliti" Categoria:Personaggio Categoria:Tratti